


Goodbye Winter

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst I guess, M/M, Sungbri, Swearing, exes to we'll see lol, lowkey sexy times lol, mature language I guess, sungbri has been making me feel a type of WAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: "A winter with you is going, and a spring without you is coming."Brian returns to Korea for belated holidays, just in time for the ice to melt and thaw out feelings and people he had left frozen in Seoul snow when he went to the cold of Canada."Like the seasons, people change.""But seasons go in a cycle,""Which is why we ended up just like this, in front of each other again."





	1. "I didn't realize I was frozen until I met you again and started to thaw."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello, my name is Zen! :D SungBri has been on my mind lately, so I wrote a quick story lol.  
> Y'all should subscribe to my YT channel, I do covers :D  
> YouTube Channel  
> If you guys wanna be friends, feel free to reach out to me on:  
> Twitter  
> Instagram  
> CC

When Brian left Seoul 3 years ago for a job opportunity in Canada, he left behind various things. Things he promised he'd come back to, and now he finally is - granted, just a bit later than he originally planned. His parents expected him home for Christmas, but work didn't allow it, and then they expected him for New Years, to which he relayed the regretful news that another work thing had come up.

So, he exits Incheon airport already a month into the year that's no longer new but quickly passing, and is greeted by his parents who immediately tell him he's lost too much weight, and drive him home to a full spread meal. The car ride isn't that long, and Brian feels a wave of nostalgia, despite it only being 3 years, as they drive down familiar roads as the sun sets.

They catch up over Brian's mom's cooking that he's come to dearly miss amongst the ready meals he buys on the way to his office, and the constant take out due to his lack of time and dedication to follow a cooking book. 

"You're here for a while, right?"

"Yeah, I managed to get a month of vacation from work,"

"Rightfully so, you're always working!" his mom comments, and she's not wrong.

"I mean, that is what I moved there to do," he replies with light laughter,

"Still... You have to take breaks sometimes, visit us more often," 

"Yes, Mom, I'm sorry this visit took so long... I'll try and come home more," and she nods, satisfied, before urging Brian to eat more. 

"Did you already tell your friends you're back home?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with them tomorrow. Dowoon's having a get together,"

"Oh, you've all grown up now,"

"Hm?"

"Get together? It's a party," and Brian laughs,

"No, I still go to parties. This is a get together, they're different," he jokes,

"So that's what you and Terry do, huh?" his dad plays along and they all laugh.

Brian regularly called and video-chatted his parents while he was in Canada. Although he was an adult - busy, employed one at that - he understood that his parents probably missed their only child who moved across the world. He apologizes profusely for the long wait of his visit and his parents find comfort in the fact that he's staying for a month.

"Have you kept up with your friends though?"

"Honestly, not too much. Aside from the occassional social media post, I don't really know what's going on with all of them."

"How are your Canadian friends?" his dad asks,

"Good, they're good. You've met them through video chat," he says with a smile,

"Are you dating anyone?" and Brian chuckles,

"No, Mom, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time! I barely had time to see my own parents, let alone get into a relationship.

"You should get married soon." his mom says and Brian starts laughing, almost choking on his food,

"I'm not even that old! I don't need to get married yet,"

"But isn't it lonely over there?" 

"Okay, Mom, we're done talking about this." he says with an amused smile while shaking his head,

"I get along just fine, thank you. Anyway, how are you both?" and they spend the rest of the dinner discussing the trivial things that seem to magnify in meaning when they're across the world. After dinner and helping his dad wash the dishes, Brian goes up to his room that's remained the same and sits on his bed while unpacking, and thinking. 

Although Brian actively kept up with his parents, his friends here in Korea are a different story. They all had their own lives, and sparing a few text conversations here and there, they didn't really talk. They congratulated each other on birthdays, or work promotions, but never went longer than a maybe 10 minute exchange of messages. That's why he was having mixed feelings about tomorrow, Dowoon's get together, wondering if things will be awkward. He wonders if his friends have changed as much as he has, if they'll have fun stories that aren't all just work related.

The sky's already dark when Brian goes downstairs and slips on his shoes,

"Oh, where are you going?" his mom asks from the living room,

"I'm gonna walk around a bit. I miss the neighbourhood,"

"Okay, see you." and he nods before he's out the door.

The neighbourhood that nurtured his childhood hasn't changed much, there have been a few upgrades to the local playground, but that's about it. He walks to the main street, to the strip where him and his friends spent most of their time, back in highschool and university. He looks inside the arcade where Jae got his hand stuck in the claw machine because they made a bet and smiles fondly, remembering the looks of disapproval they got from staff and other patrons. Brian continues strolling, noticing a few new shops which he checks out for no reason. 

It's not raining, but the ground is wet as he avoids puddles of melted snow and ice. The sidewalks are lightly salted to avoid ice build up, but it's not that cold compared to the winters he's experienced in Toronto. 

He passes by a familiar cafe that holds memories and figures he'll buy a drink and continue walking. He enters the cafe and is looking at the menu, that hasn't changed much the past 3 years, debating between an iced drink or a warm one. Once he's decided, he orders and retrieves his drink, and he's about to resume walking the streets but he sees someone sitting at a small table. Upon recognizing who it was, he freezes - or rather, he starts to thaw.

_Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me._

They stare at each other, and Brian notices he looks good - better than when they parted ways. 

"Kang Bra," he says, lips parted slightly in surprise and his eyes looking at him with some indistinguishable emotion. That was a nickname only he called him, it developed some point in high school, but no one else calls Brian that. 

"Sungjin." he replies, not knowing if he should greet him with a smile, and contemplating if he should've greeted him at all. But it's Sungjin.

"You're back."

"Yeah, visiting for a bit..."

"Ah... It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has." and Brian had every intent on walking away then, he had no reason to stay. He wanted to see the rest of the neighbourhood, see if more shops have changed, if the man who owned the restaurant him and his friends would visit every Friday still worked there, he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Do you wanna sit?" 

And yet, his body doesn't listen, because he doesn't give it a command of going away, he doesn't tell himself to deny Sungjin's offer and leave. 

"Sure." he says with a somewhat smile as he pulls out the chair and sits down.

"3 years, huh?" Sungjin says with a soft chuckle that brings Brian back to simpler days.

"How's Canada?"

"Good, good. Work is busy, but I can't complain," he replies, turning the question to Sungjin,

"How's Seoul?" and Sungjin smiles,

"Good. I can't believe it's already been 3 years since you left," he says, looking at his mug with a small smile, as if reminiscing.

"Crazy how time flies, huh?"

"Yeah...Now we're all grown up, working adults." and Brian nods.

They've both grown, Sungjin's previously black hair is now longer and dyed a light brown that suits him. He looks older, more mature, there's something about his aura that's different from what Brian remembers. He wonders how he's changed physically. He wonders if Sungjin notices that he pierced his ear, that his hair is back to black after dyeing it multiple colours throughout the years he's known him, that his hair style is slightly different, the part off to the side just a little, that he got a tattoo because him and Terry were bored one night and-

Brian just wants Sungjin to notice him.

"How are you, Bri?" he asks,

"I'm... Good. I've been good." he says, as if trying to convince himself.

"That's good to hear." and Brian nods, and Sungjin looks into his eyes,

"I mean that." but Brian doesn't know if he truly meant his response.

"How long are you here for?" 

_Lie to him, don't tell him how long you're actually here for, don't tell him how long we have to fix things, don't tell him we have 4 weeks to see what'll become of us again... Don't....Tell him._

"A month."

"Oh wow, that's a generous vacation,"

"Yeah, well, after holding me hostage for 3 years, I think I've earned it," he jokes with light laughter,

"Fair say."

"How are you, Sungjin?"

"As decent as I can be," he answers with a pensive nod. They settle into stale silence,

"We're adults and we can't carry a conversation that well," Sungjin says with a laugh, mainly at them.

"I thought we were doing pretty well as exes," 

"And I thought we were doing pretty well in our relationship." and Brian smiles sadly,

"So did I." 

Where they went wrong is something Brian can't locate, but they went wrong. Really wrong. But Brian's not sure what's worse, how they ended things or the fact that he's not too sure if they really ended anything.

"You're going to Dowoon's place tomorrow, right?" Sungjin asks and Brian nearly chokes on his coffee,

"Y-You're going?"

"Yeah..." and Sungjin gets the message,

"Unless you don't want me to, I mean I totally get it, it's a get together for you returning..."

"No, it's okay." Brian assures, and makes a mental note to call Dowoon later.

"So...Kang Bra," Brian wants to tell him to not call him that because it still makes his heart flutter. 

"Tell me about Canada," and he does. Hesitantly, and leaving out certain parts and experiences from his 3 years in Toronto.

He brings up Terry and Don, his architecture work that he recently had a show for, his apartment and places he likes to visit around it. Sungjin listens to him with his chin in the palm of his hands and amongst the words of his life, Brian can't help but wonder what happened to them. He knows Sungjin, he knows his eyes that're looking at him so fondly, he knows that small smile that gets a bit wider whenever Brian mentions a funny incident. He realizes he's gone from telling himself to run so far away from Sungjin, to relaying the past 3 years without him to him. It was terrifying, the way Sungjin still had so much power over him without even doing anything, without enforcing anything.

Then Brian realized that Sungjin wasn't powerful, he was just weak. Which is why after getting more comfortable from talking about himself, he asks Sungjin,

"Tell me about Seoul." and it's Brian turn to listen, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms in his lap as Sungjin tells stories just like he used to. With that accent from his hometown, with animated hand gestures, with exaggerated facial expressions that he doesn't think Sungjin himself notices he does. Sungjin is a music teacher at a high school near Seoul, and Brian listens to various student stories.

"Do you still sing?" Sungjin asks, catching Brian off guard,

"Oh, no, no... I don't."and he recalls several karaoke nights in Toronto.

"That's a shame... You should start again,"

"Nah," he waves a dismissive hand,

"I wasn't that great-"

"Are you kidding? You're better than me." 

"I am not, everyone loved your rasp more,"

"Who cares what everyone liked? Your voice was smooth when you wanted it to be, raspy when you felt like it and your range!" Sungjin says, irritated, making Brian laugh and Sungjin smiles at that familiar sound.

"Let's find common ground on our duets, then?" he offers and Sungjin nods,

"Truce." he replies and Brian smiles.

He remembers singing in Sungjin's room, or his own basement, their voices mingling with the strums of an acoustic guitar that either he or Sungjin played. They used to joke about being on stage on day, but they were satisfied with school festival performances and other small stages. They were satisfied with each other.

They continue talking about trivial things, catching up and Brian almost despises the comfort and warmth Sungjin provides when they talk like this. It's only been 3 years, and honestly, Brian thought they flew by. But talking to Sungjin and realizing just how long they've been apart makes him feel like 3 suddenly had a 0 at the end. Maybe it was because Sungjin didn't come to the airport when he left, maybe it was because they broke up a week before Brian flew to YYZ, or it could also just be the fact that despite what they went through, he still missed Sungjin in those 3 years.

"Oh, shoot, I should get going," Sungjin says when he takes a look at his phone,

"I have a few theory packages to mark before Dowoon's thing tomorrow, so... Sorry to cut this short, Bri," he explains, getting up from his seat and putting on his jacket,

"Oh, no worries, I should get going too. I want to look around the neighbourhood a bit more," and they exit the cafe together and part on the sidewalk.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sungjin prompts, and Brian just nods,

"Oh Kang Bra..." he never realized how much he missed that nickname,

"Hm?" 

"It was... good seeing you." he says, a sad smile for reasons Brian knows, and the same reasons he too has a sad smile and replies,

"You too, Sungjin." and Brian watches Sungjin's back as he turns and walks to his car. 

Brian takes one more look at the cafe that was their old date spot and wonders why Sungjin was there, having a drink alone.

 

When Brian gets home about 2 hours later than when he left, having spent half of that time with Sungjin, he says good night to his parents with no plans on sleeping. He checks the time, figures it's still reasonable and puts his phone against his ear as it rings.

"Hello?

"Dowoon-ah," 

"Yeah, Brian?"

"What the Hell were you thinking inviting Sungjin tomorrow?!" and the line goes quiet for a couple of seconds. 

"Aw shit..." Dowoon mumbles and Brian would've laughed if it were different circumstances,

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I ran into him today..."

"See! It's fate! We invited him because he's our friend and you guys claimed that things were fine!" he hears,

"We?!"

"Yeah, this was a group scheme, I'm not taking the blame alone."

"I'm not going tomorrow." Brian says, 

"Bri!"

"Why would you invite him?!"

"If you ran into him and know we invited him, that means you guys talked," Dowoon defends,

"Yeah, so? We just talked."

"Talked enough for Sungjin to bring up this get together," he points out,

"I just don't wanna go if he's gonna be there..."

"Just come! You talked to him today, it can't be that bad tomorrow,"

"Yes it can- it will! It'll be a lot worse because we already talked today. 'Cause I'm an idiot and I sat down when he offered, and I'm clearly still not over him and putting us in a party with potential alcohol and no time limit from a closing cafe sets us up for a lot of things that I won't be strong enough to decline."

The line goes quiet again,

"Okay." Dowoon says,

"If you don't wanna come, I'll tell Sungjin it's cancelled and the rest of us can go grab a bite or something." Brian appreciates the sentiment but he groans,

"No, you can't,"

"Why?"

"Cause I told him I was going too. And it's Sungjin, he'll know it's because of me that he's getting cancelled on,"

"But this get together is for you coming home after 2 years. He'll understand,"

"It's because he'll understand that I need to go!"

"So why did you call me all angry if this is your conclusion?!"

"Because this is my first night in Korea and of course I run into him! And I'm mad at myself because I'm a mess in front of him, and I really wanna go to the get-together because I still wanna talk to him, because I still want him!" Brian rambles, frustrated and Dowoon's quiet for a few moments.

"This is gonna be a long vacation, huh?"

"Hopefully not."

"Honestly Bri, we can cancel it."

"No, I can do this. It's civil socializing... I'm 26, I'm grown, I can do this."

"Well..." and Brian scoffs,

"Wow, thanks that really boosted my confidence."

"I don't get why you and Sungjin broke up in the first place! And you both still want each other, so I don't get why it's that complicated,"

"Because things like this are never simple."

"Okay, fine I won't talk like I knew everything about your relationship. Just tell me if you want me to cancel tomorrow, or uninvite Sungjin. I don't want you to feel like shit during a party that's supposed to celebrate you being home in so long." Too late, meeting Sungjin again was the beginning of a snowball that in this fading cold will melt into nothing. 

"Thanks, Dowoon... I'll text you tomorrow."

"Dammit Sungjin, why'd he have to open his mouth?" Dowoon jokes and succeeds in making Brian laugh. They end the call with a good night and Dowoon assuring Brian that it's okay if he doesn't want to go tomorrow.

Yet he shows up in front of Dowoon's door, wearing a black turtleneck paired with a light brown, long wool jacket. He checks himself out using the camera on his phone, and then scolds himself, because why is he concerned with looking good. He exhales, wondering if fate will screw with him again and Sungjin will open the door, and he knocks. Thankfully, Dowoon opens the door for him, excitedly and immediately hugs him when the door's open enough. 

"It's good to see you!" Dowoon says, sincerely and with a wide smile.

"You too, Dowoon-ah." he replies,

"Is he here yet?" he whispers,

"Not yet, he said he'll be late." and with that, he hands over the bottle of wine he brought to Dowoon who brings it to the kitchen, and he greets the rest of the boys.

Jae and Wonpil are bickering over something stupid when they stop talking and get up with wide eyes and smiles to greet Brian. They each hug him, tell him it's been too long. Jaebum, Jinyoung and Mark greet him too and he gets startled by the dramatic scream Jackson lets out when he comes out of the bathroom and tackles Brian. 

Soon the initial excitement calms down and they settle in the living room to talk.

"Geez, 3 years!"

"Since I left. But have you guys kept in touch with each other?"

"We met up here and there, but life got busy." Jae says, 

"I'll drink to that," Dowoon says, bringing with him a case of beers from the balcony,

"You coming home was a great reason for us to all get together again." he says, sitting beside Brian and offering him a bottle, and he takes one, as he plans to take taxi home.

"So how've you been!" Jaebum asks, settling into the chair,

"Good," Brian responds with a nod and small smile,

"It was lonely at first but it's fine now."

"Lonely, huh?" Jinyoung asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively and Brian shrugs it off with a roll of his eyes and laughter. They hear a knock at the door and Wonpil, who was closest, goes to open it.

"Is it the food?" Dowoon asks,

"Not quite," Sungjin says with a smile as he's taking off his scarf,

"Would love to be someone's choice of take out though," he jokes from the foyer before walking to the living room and realizing Brian was there. 

"Is it snowing?" Jae asks upon seeing his jacket and hair sporting some flakes,

"It's just flurries. Nothing bad," he answers and greets everyone, him and Brian sharing an awkward smile. He sits on the a chair across from Brian, the coffee table in between them. 

"So Bri, go on about being lonely in Toronto," Jae prompts and Brian wants to reach over Mark and Jackson to smack him.

"It wasn't _that_ lonely," he says, 

"Just different without all of you guys, you know?" and he looks around the room, eyes lingering on Sungjin just a bit longer than he'd admit.

"How have all you guys been though?" and they begin talking about the lives that continued once Brian left. The food comes in a few minutes later, and they continue talking about themselves, filling each other in, laughing altogether and reminding Brian of their high school and uni days.

"No one looks that different,"

"You were gone 3 years, Bri, not 30. Plus, you don't look different either," and the guys nod in agreement,

"Your hair looks good in black though," Sungjin comments, and Brian's slightly surprised.

"Thank you, that brown suits you," and Sungjin nods gratefully.

Of course, the inevitable topic of relationships comes up mainly because Jaebum and Jinyoung have gotten together and so after the teasing, the couple extended the question of,

"Any of you guys in relationships?" and there's a collective "nope" "no" and almost synced shake of heads.

"Really, Sungjin? I thought you were seeing that guy," Jackson says, oblivious to the way Brian stiffens at that sentence. Sungjin naturally shakes his head,

"Nah, things didn't work out, he was boring," he replies casually, and Dowoon and Jae share a look because Jackson just had to bring that up. Jackson just hums in acknowledgement,

"What was his name again?" Sungjin laughs,

"I never told you because I knew it wasn't gonna last." 

"Wow, that's mean,"

"That's realistic," Sungjin replies before taking a sip of his pop. 

"How about you, Brian? Got anyone in Toronto?" Mark asks, nudging him with his elbow and Brian shakes his head,

"Nah," he answers, 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really have time,"

"Not even for flings?" 

"Someone needs to lock Mark and Jackson up before Brian and Sungjin start feeling uncomfortable," Wonpil quietly whispers to Dowoon,

"I would but it's funny seeing them pretend not to care about each other's business," he replies and Wonpil suppresses laughter because he agrees.

"I-I mean, a couple flings here and there..." he admits.

That's why Brian can't feel any way about Sungjin having a potential boyfriend - it's not like he never messed with anyone in Toronto. Plus, it's not like they're dating, so Brian shouldn't care. And yet he steals glances at Sungjin to see if he reacts.

And soon enough, their large group conversation splits up into smaller conversations, everyone catching up with each other in detail. After a couple of hours, Jaebum and Jinyoung say they're going to leave, and offer to take Mark and Jackson home too, which they accept the ride gratefully. 

Dowoon's cleaning up the kitchen, Sungjin's helping him and Jae and Wonpil went to go grab some dish soap that Dowoon ran out of. Dowoon's phone rings and he tells Sungjin he'll be back before retreating to his room.

"Need some help?" 

Sungjin's turns from the sink to see Brian, as if he didn't recognize the voice.

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind," and Brian walks to his side and helps dry the glasses.

"So..."

"So?"

"You came." Sungjin says and Brian snorts,

"Well yeah, it was for me, why wouldn't I?"

"'Cause I would be here."

"But you knew I was coming,"

"Not really. I didn't know for sure. When I asked you yesterday, you nearly choked on the fact I was going and the second time you just nodded..."

"So, knowing that, you still came?"

"I waited till you arrived to come."

"What?"

"I told Dowoon that I would go if you went, and if you didn't show, told him to text you I cancelled so that you could enjoy."

"He just said you'd be late,"

"And I was, no?"

"But you're still here." and Sungjin turns to him,

"Because I wanted to see you again."

"Don't do this Sungjin..."

"Because you don't want me to, or because you feel the same?"

"Because I know you know me, and I just needed to pretend like I had some resolve against you." Sungjin finishes the last of the dishes and says,

"Can we continue our conversation from yesterday?"

Brian puts the drying rag down and goes to the fridge, grabbing another beer and saying,

"Why not?" before following Sungjin to the living room where they just sit on the couch, talking. 

Brian's glad he grabbed another bottle, acting as liquid courage, the fluid feigned bravery that allows him to talk to Sungjin without becoming a mess. It's so strange. Talking to Sungjin like this, being close to him again. 3 years worth of time did no healing.

After another hour or so, with the 5 of them in the living room, Sungjin and Brian still on the couch, Brian gets up and takes out his phone.

"What's up, Bri?" Jae asks,

"I'm gonna call my cab now,"

"Cab?" Sungjin furrows his eyebrows,

"I could drive you home."

Tempting offers are usually not the best offers.

"Oh no, it's okay,"

"It's really not a problem. Why would you pay money? Or if it's me as the driver you're uncomfortable with, Jae or Pil can take you-"

"No, we're staying over."

"What?" Brian asks, amused,

"Yeah, they practically live here, it's annoying." Dowoon says, rolling his eyes,

"Hey, we help out around the house," Jae defends,

"Don't say that like it's our place!" Dowoon says, whipping a pillow at him.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive me?" Brian asks,

"I haven't had a sip of alcohol if that's what you're wondering," _No, I'm wondering if I'll actually go home tonight._

"Just go with him Bri, a taxi would just be a waste of money," Wonpil prompts and he can't deny that. 

Brian knows he shouldn't, but he accepts Sungjin's offer. He curses at Sungjin who's seemingly such a giver, but he still says goodbye to Dowoon, Wonpil and Jae, thanking them for a good night. They get into Sungjin's car that hasn't changed, and he habitually reminds Brian to put on his seatbelt, just to make sure. 

"Do your parents still live in the same place?" he asks and Brian's staring at the soft flurries that land and melt on the windshield. 

"Sungjin..." Brian starts, 

"Hm?" and after a couple moments of silence he speaks again, 

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Sungjin asks, genuinely concerned.

"I haven't seen you in 3 years..." he starts and Sungjin nods,

"Yeah."

"Are you really gonna just take me home?" the question surprises him, but at the same time, he expected it from Brian. It's quiet for a few seconds before Sungjin responds,

"Do you want me to?"


	2. "I always preferred the cold, yet fell in love with how warm you were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey sexy times? LOL

Sungjin's apartment hasn't changed much - not that Brian even looks around enough to notice - his room that's dimly lit is still spacious and organized, and his bed that Brian's laying on smells like the fabric softener he recognizes. Brian's arms are wrapped around Sungjin's neck as he hovers over him, moving from his lips down Brian's neck as Brian tilts his head to give him access.

"Stupid turtleneck," Sungjin mumbles against fabric he's trying to pull off Brian, and he chuckles as Sungjin slips his hands underneath and removes the sweater altogether before going back to placing kisses on his lips. His lips are familiar yet still give Brian that spark of excitement as their teeth clash softly, mainly out of longing and exhilaration, Sungjin knows all his weak spots so well, and oh my God, Brian has missed this.

There was no one who knew him, who treated him and loved him like Sungjin in Toronto. He tried searching, and those encounters were fine, some even great, but just not Sungjin.

Sungjin starts a hickey on Brian's neck as Brian's hands travel down Sungjin's body and settle at the belt he successfully unbuckles with a smirk. He brings Sungjin's face back up to his and kisses him,

"I missed you," Sungjin says between kisses that're getting sloppy,

"I missed you too."

"I know,"

"This is so bad," Brian says when Sungjin's kissing down his chest,

"Do you want to stop?" he asks, sincerely and pausing his actions. Brian looks down at his pants that now fit tighter,

"Fuck no," he answers before pulling Sungjin closer by his belt loop,

"Why is this still on?" he tugs at the other's pants and Sungjin chuckles, low and as if sinfully,

"Because you haven't taken them off." he says and Brian sits up to meet Sungjin who's on his knees,

"Gladly." he says and Sungjin suppresses a smile as Brian bites the zipper and goes down.

Soon enough, Sungjin's room is filled with moans, gasps and names chanted until the other goes over the edge, multiple times. Brian hates it and loves it. He feels horrible when Sungjin makes him feel so good. As if he wasn't already weak in front of him to begin with, but under him... Under him, he was powerless. But he figures, he's on vacation, shit happens on vacation, so he lets himself feel this way was he throws his head back with a groan, and his eyes roll back as Sungjin begins placing soft kisses on his neck that's rather sweaty, but he doesn't seem to care. He always did this when they were dating, it was a cute habit after doing something so impure, and Brian loved it. His chest is heaving as he tries to calm his heart,

"Fuck." he says, breathless and Sungjin laughs against his neck.

"God, that felt so good." he admits, shutting his eyes and placing an arm over them, shamefully. Sungjin laughs again, still placing butterfly kisses on Brian's skin,

"Better than those flings in Toronto?" he asks, and Brian scoffs,

"Depends. Was it better than that guy you were seeing?"

"I wouldn't know," Sungjin answers and asks,

"Was that why you bit my shoulder so many times?"

"It was payback for you being rough,"

"You like it rough... And that was cause you felt like marking up my neck today,"

" _Your_ neck?!" Brian scoffs,

"Look at this!" he says, tilting his head to show various hickeys and Sungjin goes in for another one

"That's not what I meant." Brian says, suppressing a smile,

"Hm, I bet there's been a lot of things that haven't gone as planned," Sungjin says,

"And it's only your second day."

"Damn right..." and they settle into silence. Brian wonders if he should even ask, but the question of,

"S-Should we clean up together or..." slips from his mouth and Sungjin's out of the bed in no time. He extends his hand to Brian,

"Since you offered," he winks and Brian winces as he gets up, naturally intertwining his fingers with Sungjin's as they walk to the bathroom.

They avoid a second round in the shower, Sungjin washing gently and in a way that makes Brian wonder why the Hell they stopped loving each other.

They change the sheets on Sungjin's bed, and while Sungjin's replacing a pillow case, Brian gets a text from his mom,

**Mom: Younghyun-ah, are you coming home?**

And he stares at the text,

"Sungjin,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive me home or should I call a taxi?" Sungjin blinks a few times,

"Just stay here."

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Oh, and what we just did was?" he asks,

"Maybe not a good idea, but definitely good," Brian responds with a smirk and Sungjin laughs, licking his lips as he nods in agreement.

"Kang Bra, you can just stay the night," and he does that. Texting his mom he'll be stay at Jae's because he had a couple of drinks, knowing that doesn't eliminate the possibility of calling a taxi, but his mom seems to accept that answer.

Neither of them can sleep, they're turned towards each other and Sungjin's just admiring the face he's missed for 3 years. It's quiet - sparing the occasional sound of cars driving by below.  

"Brian..." Sungjin starts,

"Are you happier without me?" and it's quiet. The ticking of the clock, and the soft sound of traffic below fills the space of Brian's reply. Sungjin speaks again,

"Because, I don't know how pathetic this is gonna sound, but I have missed you every single day since we broke up."

"You can miss someone and still be happy." Brian points out,

"So, are you? Happy?"

Brian stares into the eyes he still loves,

"Yeah."

"I see..."

"I like to think I am. There are days where I really am and I don't think of you at all. But clearly, I haven't moved on. I thought you stopped being synonymous with happiness, I thought after we broke you'd become the antonym, that thinking of you would make me angry because of the shitty way things ended, that I wouldn't even wanna hear your name because it'd send me fuming..." Sungjin listens, staring into Brian's eyes,

"And then I get annoyed because I thought I left you behind in Seoul, the day the snow was coming down hard and we parted ways at that bench... But every snowfall in Toronto just reminded me of you."

"You always loved winter." Sungjin comments with a small, fond smile and Brian nods,

"I did... I do, but winter just meant you. And that was one more thing that I loved that was synonymous with you. You were so many things that made me happy, and you're asking me if I'm happier without you?" he scoffs,

"And you know what? I still miss you, even if you're in front of me right now, I miss the you I was dating, I miss the person I was when we were dating, I miss us."

"So why was that our outcome? That day we said goodbye in front of your apartment, why was that what happened to us?"

"I don't even know..." Brian laughs sadly,

"No, we know." Sungjin says,

"It's the reasons I know I shouldn't have offered you a ride, taken you to my place, kissed you... Why you feel guilty laying here, why you probably swore when you saw me at our cafe." Sungjin smiles at Brian who looks impressed,

"I know you." he reminds, and Brian shrugs with an,

"I guess."

"You know, I still go to that cafe sometimes. When I want a drink, when I miss you... So when Dowoon told me you'd be back home, I just went for old time's sake, I guess..."

"What are we?" Brian asks and Sungjin hums in thought,

"Exes by name... Messes by emotional state," Sungjin says half jokingly,

"Ill fated lovers by heart?"

"Lame."

"I don't know where we went wrong, why it went so wrong, you know?... And- and 3 years is a long time. A long time to get over you, to find someone other than you like I said I would. To learn to be happy by myself like I said I would... But no matter what I did, I always thought back to you."

Sungjin and Brian became friends in high school, and continued into university. It was a natural development of feelings that results in them dating by their senior year of highschool, and throughout university. They weren't that young when they started dating, but not as developed or experienced as they are now. They always hated hearing the "you're too young, you don't know what real love is" and maybe it wasn't solely their age that was the problem.

Sungjin was aware of all the hardwork Brian put into architecture, the nights in Brian's room where he'd show him his sketchbook, his models, his ideas. The nights they would cuddle in Sungjin's bed, Brian resting his head on Sungjin's shoulder as he described the buildings in Toronto, based on the memory from his short stay there, where he got the name Brian. He loved the University of Toronto building, would talk about how although he wasn't a huge fan of heights, he loved the way the CN Tower had a glass floor where he could see the different buildings.

"Were you thinking about all this as a kid?" and Sungjin felt the low vibration of Brian's laughter,

"I mean, kind of. I was oddly interesting in buildings as a 12-year old." and they laughed,

"But now I think about it a lot more... How interesting it all was. I like Toronto."

Brian wouldn't get much sleep, would get various cuts on his hand from using an x-acto blade to cut details into models, often complain about hand cramps while sketching for his portfolio. 

There are multiple reasons as to why people end relationships, and for Sungjin and Brian, the main trigger was Brian moving. It's not that Sungjin didn't support it, quite the opposite, actually.

It started as little arguments at the passing mention of the job in Toronto, CORE Inc. known for their work around the city.

"Apply!"

"What, no, I won't even make it..." 

"Are you kidding? They literally reached out to you-"

"Cause Professor Choi has connections,"

"That you should be taking advantage of!" Sungjin looked at him and could tell from his face that he was scared.

"I know you want to."

"But what if I get rejected?"

"Then at least you know you tried... And you can try again next year. You always tell me failure isn't the end," and Brian pouted, prompting a swift kiss from Sungjin.

"I don't wanna pressure you, just support you. If you wanna apply, then apply. If not, that's okay too. I love you regardless, my favourite architect." and Brian smiled.

Later that night, he submitted his application, resume and portfolio, and amongst Sungjin cheering he told him not to expect anything even if he slightly did.

After several stages of interviews and reviewing of Brian, he eventually got accepted.

"Oh my God, you have to go!" and what started as an achievement to celebrate soon became a catalyst for complications. 

"So, what, you're telling me to go across the world?" Brian had said one night. 

"Yes! This is a dream job with good pay,"

"Why do you want me to go so bad? I have friends here, a job here... I have you here!"

"Because I don't want you resenting me," Brian narrowed his eyes,

"Do you really think I'd be that petty? To hate you? This is my choice!"

"No, it's not! I know how badly you wanted to go... I know you, you wouldn't even have applied if you didn't have the desire to go,"

"That's a lie, you were there when I submitted my application, I fully said I probably won't get in,"

"Weighing your probability isn't the same as you wanting to go."

"You're kidding me right now..." Brian said, and Sungjin didn't change his set jaw,

"Are you seriously upset about this?"

"Yes, because I know you want to go! And you choosing to stay just because you pity me-"

"I don't pity you, I love you!" he cut off,

"It's because you love me that you pity me, and that you're choosing to stay."

"Sungjin."

They couldn't find common ground on the situation. Each time they tried to talk about it, it just ended up in fights, raised voices and angry words. Soon, Brian was grateful they had their own apartments, and their relationship just wasn't going well. He's not to blame, but neither is Sungjin. So with all this frustration, anger and discontent and nowhere to rightfully direct it, they just end up fighting, over and over again. Looking back, Brian wonders why they let this break them.

"I'm going." Brian told him when the snow was falling softly, decorating Sungjin's fluffy hair.

"Really? That's great-"

"But if I'm going," Brian looked him in the eye,

"I don't want to be dating you across the world." and it hurt - the sadness that visibly hit Sungjin. His eyes that were sparkling because Brian had finally listened, dulling as Brian said words harsher than the cold.

"Oh." Sungjin said as he processed Brian's decision.

"So... This is it for us, then?" Brian swallowed even though his throat felt dry, like words both said and unsaid were choking him. His gaze lowered to the ground, the footsteps behind Sungjin slowly getting covered by new snowfall.

"You know, I think you may be right." he looked up at Sungjin who was showing a wary smile. 

"I wouldn't wanna hinder you... And you- you need to focus while you're there and having a long distance relationship probably wouldn't help, you know?" Brian wanted to tell Sungjin to stop making excuses for him because he could see the hurt. 

"Sungjin." 

"Hm?"

"I'm doing this because I love you." Sungjin paused, stared at Brian as if those words were said in a language he didn't understand.

"Yeah..." he eventually said, nodding slowly in thought,

"Yeah. Me too. So, we're ending this." and Brian nodded. 

When you've fought too many times and you just want the arguments to stop, ending it all probably seems like the only solution. That's what Brian tried to convince himself when he initiated this conversation.

"Well... Good luck in Toronto." Sungjin said with his classic smile that still made Brian's heart flutter.

"Listen, I'm-"

"I told you, right? I love you regardless, my favourite architect." and Brian started tearing up, he mentally scolded himself that he had no right to cry when this was brought upon by himself.

"Be happy, Sungjin." he managed to say. Sungjin nodded,

"You too, Bri." and his smile faded as a tear fell,

"Sungin-"

"Ah, why am I crying?" he asked with a broken chuckle as he wiped his eyes with a gloved hand,

"Must be the cold," Sungjin reasoned and Brian reached out but Sungjin took a step back.

"Yeah... The cold." Brian said as he started crying.

_Why the fuck did we do that? Why did I do that? I didn't have to end things with him, we could've done the distance - we could've tried._

"I wish you all the best, Kang Bra." and he turned around, making new footprints that would never lead back to Brian again. Or at least, that's what it felt like. Brian wants to run after him, grab him and tell him this was all stupid, it didn't even make sense, and that if they still love each other then they could figure something out.

So, he's still angry with himself when he watches Sungjin walk away, slowly, head tilted slightly to the sky and Brian knows he's watching the snowflakes. He's wondering what the Hell happened between them when he's at the airport, saying bye to his friends and Sungjin isn't present. Brian's upset that when he lands in Toronto, starts his new apprenticeship, gets put on multiple projects, gets a promotion, is in some guy's hotel room, is returning to Korea that he still thinks of Sungjin.

"Me too." Brian says, staring at Sungjin, continuing,

"I thought 3 years was enough and yet when I saw you at our cafe, I just wanted to... I just want you."

"Present tense?" Sungjin teases with a smile,

"Yeah." he admits.

"That night when we said we were doing that break-up for love..."

Brian hums,

"I hated how easy it was for me to accept your words and just walk away... Like, I understood why you were doing it, but I wished I didn't understand, you know? I wish I pushed for us more, fought for us to try something, to make things work."

"You hated it? I'm the dumbass who broke up with you,"

"Yeah, and I let you. I kept wondering if things would be different if I told you to just stop being stupid," and they laugh,

"You know when we would watch those romance movies and the main couple would break up, we would say 'that's ridiculous', 'that's invalid', 'no one actually went through this'... And we did, we- we broke up out of so called love and we've been miserable since so what the Hell are we still doing?" 

"Well, considering you're in my bed..."

"I wonder who else has been in here."

"I'm genuinely curious as to how many people you've been with in Toronto because you make it sound like I've been hoeing around,"

"Well, have you?" and Sungjin shrugs,

"I mean...I've had some fun... What about you?"

"Do you want an exact or rounded number?"

"You remember all of them?" Sungjin asks, almost offended,

"Not really,"

"Oh my God-"

"'Cause no matter who it was, I kept thinking of you." They stare at each other for a bit, before Sungjin smirks and pulls Brian closer,

"Yeah?" he mutters as he starts kissing Brian's neck that's already marked,

"How were they?" and Brian doesn't answer as he starts giggling at Sungjin's hand trailing his side to settle at his waist,

"Worse? Better?" 

"They sufficed," and Sungjin laughs,

"Hm, really? 'Cause the people here didn't even come close to you," he whispers and Brian feels a wave of chills,

"Stop that."

"What?"

"You know that voice is my weakness."

"Hey, I barely know you at this point... But good to know that sensitive spot hasn't changed either,"

"Either?"

"You know, like your weak points."

"Oh, shut up,"

"For example, you like to kiss when you fu-"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! You could be shaking but you still manage to grab my neck and pull me down-"

"Sungjin." he deadpans, and Sungjin suppresses a smile.

"Yes?"

"If you don't stop talking, I will walk out of here."

"Do it, I dare you." and Brian removes the blanket and actually gets up,

"Wow, walking out on me again huh?" and he sits back down,

"Damn, you can't do that, that's low." and Sungjin laughs, wrapping an arm around Brian's stomach to pull him back to bed,

"So is the reason we broke up!"

"Also, you walked away!"

"Cause you were a dick called me over to _your_ apartment to break up with me. Where the Hell was I gonna go, upstairs to your unit?" and that shuts Brian up.

"Hey, Kang Bra?" and he hums in response,

"Did anyone ever call you that in Toronto?"

"No... No one calls me that except you." and Sungjin nods,

"Kang Bra." he repeats and Brian lets the corners of his lips go up,

"I don't have an exclusive nickname for you,"

"Ex-boyfriend?" and Brian smacks his arm with a scoff as they laugh.

"Isn't it weird?" Sungjin prompts,

"What?"

"Us. Whatever we are..."

"Which is?" Sungjin sighs before nestling his face in Brian's neck, arms wrapping around him.

"We'll figure that out another time. I'm tired,"

"You're tired?"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you do all the work- Ow!" he reacts to the smack on his bare back,

"You just wanted to top today."

"'Cause I usually top and you've been needy,"

"I have not!"

"Hate to break it to you, but just 'cause you broke up with me doesn't cancel out the fact that you triggered us coming back to my place."

"Yeah, well-" Sungjin rolls his eyes before kissing Brian - deep and slow, his favourite way to shut Brian up. 

"Let's just sleep." he whispers when they pull away and Brian complies.

He likes his bed in Toronto and his bed at his parent's place, with pillows that provide comfort and blankets that're thin because he prefers to be cold. Yet he loves being wrapped in Sungjin's blanket, his arm around him and holding him close after 3 years of behind a world apart.

"Sungjin?" and he doesn't get a response, but he still speaks.

"I'm sorry." and he feels the slightest nod against his shoulder.

 

Brian wakes up - rather sore - to the smell of coffee. He puts on a pair of Sungjin's sweatpants that he thinks might actually be his before he walks to the kitchen to see Sungjin humming along to some music, doing a little dance as he's cooking pancakes and Brian laughs.

"Good morning," Sungjin says when he turns and sees Brian leaning on the wall.

"Apparently," and Brian sees the slight redness on Sungjin's exposed shoulder when he turns back to the stove.

"Do you still like your eggs the same way?"

"You mean any way?" and Sungjin laughs,

"So your appetite has stayed the same,"

"Yeah... And not just for food," Brian says as he walks up behind Sungjin, kissing his shoulder and Sungjin points a spatula at him,

"Watch it, Kang."

"Or what, Park?" he teases, sticking out the tip of his tongue, 

"I'll spit in your eggs,"

"Oh gross, that's not what I thought you'd say," and they laugh. 

"Do you need help?"

"Uh, yeah actually. There should be fruit in the fridge if you wanna cut some up for pancake toppings."

"Roger." and he goes to find some strawberries, bringing them, grapes and bananas to the island where he starts cutting.

Their mornings used to be like this on a regular. Even if they had their own apartments, they would often sleep and spend the night at each other's units. When they weren't short of time because of work, they would have relaxing mornings like this. 

"Be careful," Sungjin reminds out of habit when Brian grabs a knife to begin cutting, 

"Yes yes," he replies as Sungjin starts the eggs. They finish cooking, Sungjin throwing on a t-shirt while he let the scrambled eggs cook because he was "tired of Brian staring at his own bite mark", and sit down at the table to eat.

They eat while talking about their plans for the week - Sungjin saying he has work and Brian saying he has nothing set in stone. They talk about their friends, new and old, some things that might have changed within the 3 years.

"I think we should talk about it. Us." Brian says when they're done eating and they're just drinking coffee. Sungjin nods,

"Okay."

"Truthfully. No holding anything back, just explicitly so that we can understand each other."

"Okay... Can I preface this conversation with something then?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"You really fucked me up, Bri." Sungjin admits, with smile that Brian regretfully describes as pathetic.

"Like, I bet these past 3 years weren't a walk in the park for you either but... You breaking up with me that day really fucked me up."

"I know, and I'm-"

"Do you, though?" Sungjin asks, continuing,

"I know our relationship wasn't perfect. I know I wasn't perfect, but I really loved you. I thought we were each other's end game, you know? And then one night you call me..." Brian remembers exactly what happened.

"And we meet at the bench, in the middle of your favourite season. And you tell me you're moving to Toronto, and right as I'm about to congratulate you and tell you how proud I am, you wanna end things."

"I didn't think things through. I really thought things would be better if we just stopped there,"

"That's what messed with me the most. That you thought it would better- you resorted to ending our relationship... And then I got mad at myself, kept beating myself up for not asking us to try, not holding on to you, not seeing you off when all the guys went. But I took it, took the hit. And that," he scoffs,

"That messed up my heart, my mind... Messed up the way I viewed love, sex, relationships."

"Sungjin..."

"But what about you, what's your stand on this whole thing? 'Cause I think we're both pretty fucked up if we're sitting here in my apartment, having breakfast after that night we had." and it's Sungjin's turn to listen. Brian exhales,

"I can't give you an explanation or any excuses because even now I don't know why I hurt you like that. And now... I-I don't know where to go from here. I don't know where I wanna go from here." Sungjin nods.

"That night... I was just really tired of fighting, and I was talking to my professor and the team back in Toronto and everything just became too much, and I wanted us to stop fighting- wanted us to just..."

"Stop." Sungjin completes.

"And I was tired, and honestly didn't know if our relationship, after being weakened by so many fights, could handle distance. We couldn't even handle the decision..."

"After us, I kind of became totally numb." Sungjin says,

"You know, like when you hold snow or ice for too long, and even when it melts and disappears, you feel that burning cold until you don't feel anything anymore." Brian knows exactly what he means, it's how he's felt for 3 years.

"I started having fun with people, just trying to forget about you, well, not forget, just put you behind me. Sex became just that, just a method of moving on from you and that's fucked..." Sungjin shook his head,

"Never worked."

"Me too." Brian replies and Sungjin nods.

"And then you come back..." and they make eye contact, finally. Sungjin's been staring at his mug the whole time and Brian's gaze was fixated on the leftover strawberries.

"You return to Korean in all your freakin' slicked back, undercut black hair glory..." and they laugh softly,

"And I'm able to admit to myself that 'damn... I really missed him.' But then I don't know if I can get back together with you." Brian bites his lower lip,

"Granted, I don't know if that's what you want, but I... We're still great in bed," and Brian rolls his eyes,

"But as people, as a couple. I don't know if we've changed too much, if I'm too... I don't wanna say damaged, but Hell, I guess I am... And I'm unsure because you still live in Toronto. You go back there at the end of this month and if we get back together, what then? What if you get tired again, what if we just go through the same shit that I'm not ready to go through again..." he trails off and Brian feels so sorry.

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know... I thought I'd have myself figured out by the time I met you again." Sungjin says, scratching the back of his neck as if guilty.

"Have you changed as much as I have?" Brian prompts,

"Probably more."

"But how have you?"

"I don't care as much." Sungjin nods, reflecting on himself and seeming not to mind it's happening in front of Brian.

"Sex is cool, it feels good... But connecting with people was hard when the person I thought was gonna be my forever left." Brian is about to apologize,

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to make you feel like the bad guy, or- or like I'm a mess solely because of you. I made my own choices, as did you. And shit happens," he scoffs, adding,

"Even to regular people like us, shit happens and we just gotta get through it." Brian looks at him and asks,

"But are we through? Did we make it through it?" Sungjin stares at him, contemplating.

"I don't know." he shrugs, 

"I'm still learning, I guess. Still trying to move on but I don't know. All my movements have been unsure ever since us... It's scary, honestly."

"Because you were so sure about me..." Brian concludes the other's thought.

"Precisely."

"I wanted to think I moved on... I had fun on Toronto, and it was fine. 3 years is a long time without you, but we were together even longer... And you're probably frustrated and angry at me because I don't deserve to say anything-"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you have every right to be angry-"

"No, not that. Why do you think you don't deserve to say anything? Just because you broke up with me?" and Brian nods slowly,

"Well, yeah."

"Yeah, I'm angry, I'm frustrated, I'm confused - fuck, Brian, I'm a mess. But regardless, you deserve to say something. It was both of us in the relationship. And considering your facial expression when you saw me 2 days ago, I don't think you're over this whole thing either... And I wanna hear your side."

"And I wanna tell you my side, but I really don't know. I don't know if I wanna get back with you either, because that'd be so selfish of me _again_. Even coming here was selfish, staying the night was selfish, cutting fruits with you like we used to was so fucking selfish..." Brian doesn't know when he started tearing up,

"But I enjoy it. In the moment, I like the idea of us being together again."

"But relationships aren't always an in-the-moment thing. You gotta think about the future, because reality of relationships is, you either get married or break up and ours just happened to be the latter."

"I don't know what you want me to say to that,"

"And I didn't know what you wanted me to say when you broke up with me." 

They stare at each other before Sungjin clarifies,

"This isn't payback, just consequences."

"Are... Are you willing to try?" Sungjin furrows his brows,

"Try what?"

"Try to figure out what we are... If not, I totally get it. I'm surprised you didn't punch me in the face the minute you saw me," he replies with sad laughter,

"Punch that handsome face? I could never," Sungjin assures, shaking his head in disapproval.

"We have a month?"

"More accurately 3 weeks," Brian corrects,

"What would trying even entail?"

"God, I don't even know," Brian groans, rubbing his face as Sungjin laughs at the sight,

"I just... Don't wanna lose you just yet." he confesses,

"I didn't wanna lose you at all."

"You speaking in past tense makes me wonder if we should even try." and it goes quiet for a while.

"Can you give me a couple days to answer?"

"Yeah, definitely... If it's a no, we can leave everything as is and just continue with our lives."

"Okay." 

"Sungjin," 

"Hm?"

"Thank you... For everything." Sungjin nods,

"And I truly am sorry... That this is what became of us, of you, of me."

"Yeah... I regret our current state too." and with that they finish up breakfast.

Brian leaves Sungjin's familiar apartment with just more confusion, and more self discontent. The conversation didn't go exactly as he had hoped, but then again, he doesn't know what he hoped for when he got into Sungjin's car, his apartment, his bed. 

A couple days pass and Brian's chilling at home after hanging out with Jaebum when his phone goes off.

**Park Sungjin: Hey, it's Sungjin**

**Park Sungjin: Not sure if you still have me saved on your phone, that's why I'm clarifying**

Brian laughs lightly at his screen,

**Kang Bra: Hey**

**Kang Bra: Yeah, you're still in my phone**

**Park Sungjin: Oh okay**

**Park Sungjin: Good to know**

**Kang Bra: So, what's up? Everything ok?**

And it takes a few moments before Sungjin's text comes in,

**Park Sungjin: Fuck it, let's try**

**Park Sungjin: Whatever trying means, let's do it**

And thus began their countdown to figure out what they are and what they'll become. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello, my name is Zen! ^_^ please comment any of your thoughts, I'd love to know. Thank you for reading! :)  
> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!  
> Twitter  
> Instagram


End file.
